


Black and White

by GhettoFangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Eventual Dark Dipper, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhettoFangirl/pseuds/GhettoFangirl
Summary: I'm super nervous about this chapter. I didn't expect it to turn out this way, but I hope y'all don't hate it. Please leave any critisism in comments. I would love to hear suggestions for the story or on how my writing could improve.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper slides into the tub, letting the sound of the ticking clock sooth him. He was feeling miserable, he felt like he was coming down with something.

Dipper's vision begins to double, and he sees colorful dots everywhere. He feels dizzy all of a sudden, and he finds himself dosing off in the tub, his head lulling to the side, the tick of the clock now making him feel anxious.

Dipper slumps down into the lukewarm water, only his eyes and nose popping out like a gator lurking just below the surface.

He notices the familiar small hole in the wall (from Mabel poking sewing needles in the wall) has gotten wider. 'Hmm, I wonder if Mabel poked her knitting needles through the wall this time,' he wondered absent mindedly.

Dipper felt his gut churn unpleasently, he felt like he was going to be sick. His eyes begin to close slowly, his vision swimming in front of him.   
Suddenly, he hears a strange creaking noise. He jumps, splashing the marble tile walls of the shower, and his eyes widened looking ahead of him. 

The hole was slowly widening. Dipper sat up immideatly. 'This is definatly not normal' he thinks, staring at the wall, eyes buldging out of his head. He feels his heart beat faster, and his breath get shallower.

The hole had grown to be large enough to fit his fist inside, and slowly, a disgusting, slimy, milky white tendril slipped out. Dipper gagged at the unpleasent sight. It slid sluggishly down the pale floral print wallpaper onto the ivory tile floor, leaving behind a cloudy white trail.

Dipper's apprehension grew each tick of the clock, he could feel his heart jump into his throat. More cloudy white tenticles were sqeezing their way out of the now giant hole in the wall. Pushing the wall further apart, at least 9 gooey tentacles had now slipped out of the sizable hole.

Dipper's breath was heavy and shallow as he drew himself to the side of the tub and tried to make himself as small as possible. He knew he should probablly do something about the disgusting creature coming out of the wall, but he felt helpless. He tried to grab hold of the slippery shower wall and pull himself up, but his hands were shaking too hard.

The tenticles grouped together and drew up and began to form a tall, hunched shape. Dipper was so terrified he didn't even notice the shift in color of the pale pastel bathroom to a black and white monochrome.

The tentacles merged together and made a hunch backed, disgustingly pale creature. It was so sickly pale Dipper could see all of it's blue veins poking out against it's skin. The creature trembled, and Dipper could see it form bent and twisted limbs and digits, and it's spine jutted out agianst its skin. It had way more fingers and toes than an average human.Then the creature twisted its neck around at an unnatural angle and it smiled a hideous mockery of a smile at him, and it began to laugh.

It's laugh was ear piercingly shrill and *wait a minute he recognized that laugh*

"ReMeMbEr Me PiNe TrEe,"it asked him in a hoarse and high voice.

Dipper stared at the abomonation, uncomprehending. This disgusting, naked, pale pile of bones. It's spine jutted out of it's hunched back, it had crooked black and yellow teeth, it's digits twisted and bent and there were way too many of them, one of its yellow eyes was bloody and hanging out of its socket.

"DiD yOu MiSs mE?" It cackled menacingly at him.  
"W-what do you w-want from me?" Dipper sobbed

"JeEz, rElAx kId. I jUsT nEeD A fAvOr,"

"W-what? N-no I can't, you tried to k-kill my family," Dipper wobbled pathetically.

"Oh you won't be giving it willingly,"  
Bill laughed shrilly again. Then, he jumped into the tub, causing a giant splash to drip down onto the ivory tile.

Dipper felt its hands close viciously around his neck and he felt the burining sensation of his lungs filling up with water and...

Dipper shot his head out from under the now cool water shuddering. He looked around frantically. The hole in the wall was the size of a pinprick again. The wall and floor were no longer covered in milky white slime. Color was restored again to the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Dipper had never left the bathroom faster.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident in the bathtub, life seemed to go on normally at the Mystery Shack. Stan lead tourists around the shack, Mabel and her friends still hung out in the attic, and Ford worked on his research down in the basement. 

Dipper was the only one who seemed discontent. 

Everything seemed slightly off to him. Colors were too dull, sounds too muffled, and his sense of feeling had all but disappeared. He lost track of his sense of time, and he often got up at three in the morning or earlier for work. He felt as if he was in one long, hazy dream.

Another thing that struck him as strange was how different Mabel was acting. 

On the Sunday afternoon four days after the incident, Dipper came across Mabel in the living room.

"What are you doing?" inquired Dipper curiously. Mabel had been so busy recently with all her friends that they hadn't had much time to talk.

Mabel turned around and smiled an ear splitting grin, shoving a small object into his hands. "Dipping Dot! I made a statue!"

It was a statue of Waddles, but it was drooping to the side and dripping red juice onto his arms and the floor. Dipper nearly dropped the sculpture in suprise. Mabel had made the statue entirely out of raw meat. "What the heck, Mabel?!" Dipper groaned, holding his nose and gagging.

Mabel only continued smiling widley, clasping her hands together in joy. Dipper notices the dried blood and meat juice smeared on the sleeves of her sweater. "I made it out of a pork chop," she said, staring at him expectantlly.

"Haha," he laughed weakly, feeling a bit sick. He hadn't been able to digest or even smell meat ever since the bath incident a few days ago. It reminded him too much of the disgusting slimy tendrils creeping down the wall-

"Bro-bro? Are you okay? You look sick," Mabel sounded concerned. 

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down," he reassured, walking upstairs.

Mabel followed him upstairs, her shoes clacking on the steps loudly. 

"You don't have to follow me, I'll be fine," he said, wanting to be alone.

"Nonsense Dipping Sauce," she stated, grinning at him unnervingly. 

Dipper started back up the stairs and into the attic. As soon as he reached the room he felt himself be thrown onto the bed, and someone crawl on top of him.

"Mabel?" he questioned. 

"Let's lie down together," she said, staring down at him with a straight face.

"Ok.." said Dipper, uneasy about her sudden mood change.

As Dipper closed his eyes, he felt hands close around his throat. 

"What are you doing?" he questioned nervously.

Mabel began to laugh. Her laugh was high and hysterical, like she'd heard the funniest joke in the world. Shiny, wet tears began streaming down her face from her maniac laughter. She looked down at him as she laughed with a menacing look in her eyes. 

At that moment, Dipper knew. He didn't even have to see the flash of yellow that appeared in her eyes next to know.

"Get off me, Bill," he said, eerily calm.

"It took you long enough," Mabill cackeld. "Yeesh Pine Tree, I though you were more observant than that,"

Dipper did feel guilty he didn't notice earlier. How did he not see the flash of yellow in her eyes, how did he not see how she smiled so unnaturally? How could he miss her strange behavior?

Bill had not finished speaking, "Did you really think Shooting Star would make a statue of her pig using it's flesh?"

Dipper's eyes widened, and he began bucking underneath Bill, trying to get loose. The grip around his neck tightened. 

"St-augh," Dipper tried to choke out the word stop, but it came out as a small croak.  
Bill's grip was steadily tightening. As Dipper gazed up at him, he though about how strange it was to see Mabel's face making such a malicious expression. Mabel looked insane like this. He hair was frizzed, blood and meat juice was smeared on her sweater, and her face was wet from her tears of maniac laughter.

That was the last thing Dipper saw beore he slipped into the sweet release of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous about this chapter. I didn't expect it to turn out this way, but I hope y'all don't hate it. Please leave any critisism in comments. I would love to hear suggestions for the story or on how my writing could improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know about any errors and all critisism is welcome. This is my first Gravity Falls work altough i've read hundreds.


End file.
